


Worth The End Result

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [88]
Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Gen, Illegal Activities, Injured Rose, Injury, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Minor Injuries, Pregnant Molly, Roleplay Logs, Vampire hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some Halloween wackiness brings movie monsters to life, Rose goes after Dracula before someone else (namely Klaus Mikaelson) decides to do it and cause more of an uproar. Unfortunately for her, the end result is a damaged building, a broken arm, two displeased friends and a worried husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The End Result

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And getting it in just under the wire is the second fic in **sideofrawr** 's birthday spam! Originally this was supposed to be one of the sentence starter prompts but when I looked at it I decided I didn't like it much so I ran with the idea of Rose having a broken arm after a patrol, based on a plot line **sideofrawr** did with her in another game. Also, say hello to Prentiss, everyone!

Rose felt kind of like the kid who had done a bad thing and was in the middle of a parent/teacher conference where they had to discuss her bad behavior. Not that she’d ever _had_ any of those, not with her upbringing, but she’d heard enough about them from her husband’s childhood to get the general gist of what went down in one of them. And really, considering the looks on the three people in the room with her as Molly put the cast on her broken arm, it was a pretty apt comparison. If she had to give everyone a role, Emily was the principal, Jim was the mom and Molly was the dad, which was all sorts of weird.

Emily was pacing around the small room and then stopped, crossing her arms and looking at her. “You know, if there was a bruised and battered body that wasn’t yours it would have been easier to explain…”

“He was a vampire,” Rose said with a shrug, getting a stern glare from Molly when she moved her arm. She looked down. “Stupid weird stuff going on, bringing pasty faced Bela Lugosi to life. I mean, when Dracula finds out there’s vampires here and he’s not top dog…” Molly’s mouth quirked up in a slight grin at that and she felt vindicated. She had at least one of them on her side.

“You’re just lucky you’re not dead,” Molly said, She knew Molly was a bit more irritable than usual; she was at the point in her pregnancy where she was short-tempered with everyone, just wanting the baby out. Rose was honestly surprised she was the one there that evening but as Molly had been her primary doctor since she was pregnant with the twins she supposed it made sense. Molly had studied more about her physiology than either Bones, John, Jackson or Zoe, so she knew her best. She finished setting the cast and then moved towards Emily. “My blackmail worked well enough?”

That got a smile on Emily's face. “Like a charm. And some fast talking from her husband managed to keep the building’s owner from pressing charges for felony trespassing and felony destruction of property like Harrison was gunning for, and I think I managed to talk my commanding officer out of making an example out of her anyway even though Jim got it straightened out.” She looked over at Jim. “That legendary Kirk charm is a dangerous thing, Jim. I’ll admit, I’m more used to the other version but you have a silver tongue yourself.”

“Well, there’s that, and the fact I spent a few years in a city where stuff like this is normal day to day stuff,” he said with a slight shrug. “I mean, Lawrence was a lot worse. And we’re lucky New Orleans is kind of used to the strange and unusual already.”

“I suppose,” Emily said. She looked over at Rose. “Next time, if you’re going to do something illegal in regards to anything tossed at us by the thing that brought us here, warn me so I can be ready to cover your butt. Okay?”

“If I know I’m going to do something illegal in advance I swear I’ll inform you if it has to do with weird stuff,” Rose said with a nod. “Thank you for keeping me out of jail, Emily.”

“Well, I actually _like_ you,” Emily said, her grin widening. “And you managed to stop Harrison’s smug ass from solving the string of homicides that the movie monster was committing so I don’t have to watch him act all high and mighty around the precinct. That will be more than worth it.” She went to the coat rack and pulled her coat down, slipping it on. “I suppose that’s all there is for now. If there’s any more trouble, I’ll try to keep you out of it.” She paused. “ _Try_ being the operative word. And send me that video when you're up to it.”

“Will do,” Rose said. Emily gave them all a nod and then she left the exam room, leaving the three old friends alone. Rose hopped off the exam table and then moved over to where her husband was sitting. She sat on his lap before looking at Molly. “So I owe your husband a huge bottle of expensive whiskey, right?”

Molly nodded. “The largest you can find of the best there is,” she said with a small smile. Then she sobered slightly. “I still want to know how Dracula got here. I mean, anything like this can be a menace, and we can’t _all_ go chasing after them. Not all of us have had the training, and of those of us who have, well…” She gestured to Rose. "Not all of them can survive something like this with just a simple broken arm."

Rose gestured to her very pregnant belly. “Obviously,” she said.

“I just _wish_ you would be more careful,” she said. “I don’t want to lose any friends, and Lord knows that even through the grown-up versions of Chris and Rhea don’t have memories of losing their mother that doesn’t mean things can’t change. We never know. I mean, Kenzi's reaction should be enough to sober us all.”

Rose got us and came over to give Molly a hug. Molly embraced her back as Rose set her chin on Molly’s shoulder. “I’ll be more careful next time. Promise. And if I’m not, I’ll let my husband kick my ass next time we spar, okay?”

“No, don’t do that,” Molly said with a bark of a laugh. “Then that’s just more injuries for me to patch up.” She pulled away and looked over at James. “I suppose you’re going to have words with your wife now?”

“Probably not,” he said, getting up. “I figure Emily yelled enough for all of us, and you talked with her and probably yelled, and your husband will glare more later when he finds out. He’ll probably grumble and gripe, too, for having to paint the nursery on his own.” Rose grinned as Molly’s mouth quirked up in a smile at that. Yeah, Bones wasn’t going to be happy about this late night medical visit for a few reasons, she figured. She’d hear all about it later from him, she was sure. “So I’m just going to take her home and wait until she’s all sore tomorrow and then refuse to give her a massage.”

“You’re mean,” Rose said, turning to him, giving him a small glare.

“Well, you scared me,” he said. “Payback’s kind of a bitch.”

Rose shook her head. “A two story fall is nothing, Jim. Honest.” She moved back over to her husband and reached up to frame his face, feeling bad that the cast was scratching his face slightly. “I promise, I’ll try and be more careful. But you know me. I’m going to go on patrols, I’m going to try and keep this place safe. Keep you and the twins and all our friends safe. I’ll just…be more careful. Okay?”

He reached forward and pulled her close. “I guess I’ll take what I can get,” he said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s get you home. I’m fairly sure Chris would like to get back to sleep and not have to watch over the baby version of himself and his sister, and I know he’d like to know his mom is okay. And you owe Kenzi huge hot fudge sundaes and cuddles.”

Rose nodded slightly and then he let her go before taking her good hand in his. With that they made their way out of the clinic and headed out to the car. It could have been a whole lot worse. If she hadn’t stopped things it could have been one of the displaced vampires that dealt with it, like Klaus Mikaelson, and that…well, that would have been a headache and a half for everyone. Better a broken arm on her and a brush with the law than that, and she’d hold to that line of thought no matter what anyone had to say.


End file.
